The invention relates to a digital transmission system comprising a receiver, the receiver including a receiver input stage and a digital memory for storing a sequence of binary symbols of sample values 1 formed in the receiver input stage 1 of a signal distorted by a transmission channel, and an equalizer for forming a sequence of binary estimates from the sample values by means of an impulse response of a substitute system describing the transmission channel, this impulse response being determined by first correlations of coefficients of a known training sequence with the sample values of a part of the known training sequence extended by at least one binary symbol.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a receiver including a receiver input stage 1 and including a digital memory for storing a sequence of binary symbols of sample values 1 formed in the receiver input stage 1 of a signal distorted by a transmission channel, and an equalier for forming a sequence of binary estimates from the sample values by means of an impulse response of a substitute system describing the transmission channel, this impulse response being determined by first correlations of coefficients of a known training sequence with the sample values of a part of the known training sequence extended by at least one binary symbol.